wurldapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jimothy Jefferson Presents: Steven Sherman and Putt-Putt: Friend's 'til the Gas Leak: We Really Need To Stop Giving Our Games Such Gigantic Titles Edition Ultra Platinum HD Diamond Deluxe Director's Cut
Steven Sherman and Putt-Putt: Friends til' the gas leak is the third entry in the Steven Sherman and Blake Toby Franchise and the only one to date not to feature Blake Toby's name in the title. It is also the only game developed by Games of America. The game was controversial for the same reason's as the last game, but also the origins of the Wurld World was not taken lightly by a lot of religious organizations and one of the characters, Michael, who was said to be one of the few creators of the Wurld World. The game was panned by critics, especially IGN who only gave it a 12/10. The game currently holds a 110% on metacritic. Plot (Warning this game is Non-Canon) The game starts out in the year 2011 with a boy running from something. He arrives at a fountain and stops to rest. Suddenly he is attacked by a girl and a group of weird creatures. The two fight but suddenly the girl tackles the boy and they fall into the fountain. The fountain ends up being a portal to the Wurld. The game cuts to the year 2014 in the town Car Town and plays exactly like Putt Putt Joins the Parade for the first 20 minutes of gameplay. But once Putt Putt enters the Parade, Steven Sherman appears and starts Gerting on Putt-Putt. Angered by this, Putt-Putt runs Steven over but Steven doesn't feel any pain. Surprised by this, Putt-Putt tells Steven they should team up, and together they run over a box of puppies. The two start to drive to Chicago when they run into a girl, she tells the two of them she is looking for a certain place. Steven starts Gerting and she gets really pissed. She then demands the two help her out, and tells them to find the door in a picture. She tells them to find it, they will need to find three people: A guy who pretends he's blind and is a satanist, a guy who pretends he is an alien and hates all humans, and a 14 year old crack addict who has an abusive older brother. She then tells them they'll need to go to Austin, Texas to find the Sacred Grounds. Steven and Putt-Putt ignore her and continue on the way to Chicago. While there they run into a man who is wearing sunglasses. They laugh at him and he tells them that it's not funny to laugh at blind people and tells them that Satan will harm all of them in hell. They then tell him he's not really blind, and he gets really angry and fights them. Putt-Putt runs him over and he promises to stop fighting. The guy introduces himself as Jimmy T. and joins the party. The trio ends up in Chicago and they run into a guy named Todd who is yelling at his parents for making him do the dishes. Todd tells them that he hates his parents because they make him do shitty things. Steven tells him he feels his pain and Todd joins the party. They go to fight Todd's parents and after a long battle, they tie them up. The four head to Mexico and on the way there stop in El Paso Texas to full up. They run into a guy in an Alien mask who asks them to help him destroy the planet so he can go back home. The four laugh at him and tell him he's fucking stupid. The man pulls out a gun, but just then Blake Toby comes running in and starts firing at him. The two fight it to the death, except no one dies. The guy surrenders and introduces himself as Ronald Peterson. Ronald and Blake join the party and the group decides not to go to Mexico. The group instead decides to head to Bedford, Nova Scotia to see Jack Delong, Jackson Rider, and Ian Julian. While there they find out that Jack Delong had been kidnapped by his older brother Freddy, who had smashed Jack's copy of "Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds". Supposedly Jack was enraged by this an as such tried to kill Freddy. His attempt failed. Jackson and Ian join the team to fight off Freddy and free Jack. They arrive at Freddy's base of operations, a Subway. They find Jack inside tied up. They see Timmy and notice he is fighting Freddy. The group helps Timmy and are able to free Jack. Thought Freddy gets away. A cut-scene occurs after the battle that shows that Freddy was hired to kidnap his brother to help with open a door to the Sacred Grounds. The group, now consisting of Steven, Putt-Putt, Jimmy T., Todd, Ronald, Blake, Jackson, Ian, Timmy, and Jack, are suddenly teleported to a unknown location. They have no idea where they are and notice a strange door. Suddenly Jack, Jimmy T., and Ronald break into pain and the door opens. When they enter the door, they notice a few people who they thought were dead: Parker, Justin, and an unknown fat fucking slob. The group questions where they are, until a man in glasses who comes down from a staircase and tells them to leave this place at once. Then he notices Jack, Ronald, and Jimmy T. He questions the group how they figured out the three people they needed to enter this place. The man introduces himself as Michael Mahoney, one of the creators of this world. A few of the party members get offended, most notably Blake Toby, who fires his gun at Michael. However because Michael is basically Jesus in this Wurld, he catches the bullet and throws it back at Blake Toby. The party engages in combat with Michael and after a long fight, they manage to take him down. Suddenly the girl from earlier appears with Freddy Delong and Goku Julian. Michael recognizes this girl, she being the one who chased him to the portal that created this world. The villain introduces herself by her as Hell Six (Known in the Wurld Pillar as Test Subject 066). Michael tells her that it's been a long time since they last met and stands up to face her. However she orders Freddy and Goku to attack Michael. After a long battle, Michael emerges victorious but Test Subject 006 seemingly got away. Michael wipes Freddy and Goku's memory of Hell Six and sends them back to their homes. Michael tells the group that they have to go after Hell Six and He, Parker, Justin, and Clinton joins the party. The group chases Hell Six to Seattle, Washington where she opens a gate to the world she was originally from. The group arrives just in time and is able to seal off the portal. Te enraged by this attacks the group. Hell Six however uses this a decoy to drain some of Michael's powers. Making her as powerful as him. She escapes to go find Goku and Freddy. The group chases Hell Six to the edge of the Wurld. There they find shitfacegames. Steven and Blake ask shitfacegames how he's still alive. He tells them that Hell Six revived him and that he has to remain loyal to her. He, Freddy, and Goku attack the group though are beaten. The trio then decides their loyalty to Hell Six isn't worth it and flee. Michael goes to confront Hell Six alone but Steven and Putt-Putt follow him. When they arrive they notice that Michael is struggling to win. However Steven and Putt-Putt decide to help and finish off Hell Six. Though before the fight is over Hell Six cuts Putt-Putt's gas pipe. Hell Six is striped of her powers and Michael gets his back. Hell Six flees. Suddenly, Steven notices that Putt-Putt is leaking gas. Steven knows that Putt-Putt doesn't have much time left, Putt-Putt then explodes and dies. Steven is crushed by this for like five minutes before moving on. Back at Wurld Heaven, Michael revives Justin, Parker, and that slob. (Though he dies right away from another heart attack.) The group decides to go their separate ways. Though Steven has another idea. He pull out a record player and play the Seinfeld theme and jerks off to it. Lawsuit Hasbro sued Games of America after this game was released because Putt Putt was used without their permission. Hasbro won the lawsuit and Games of America lost all of their money. The president who totally isn't a character in this game said that he was sad that they had to go bankrupt, but promised they would be back.